Take me Back From The Start
by tatesmalia
Summary: The life of Stiles Stilinski turned upside down at the lost of his memories from the last five years after an accident, now with the help of his friends, especially from a certain werecoyote, he will go on a road to try to get them back. Stalia relationship!
1. I never wanna feel like I did that day

The light started to sip through his eyelids causing him to keep his eyes closed tight, a beep, then another, it was a steady rhythm, that was the first thing Stiles noticed followed by the familiar smell of antiseptic, as soon as that smell hit his nostrils he opened up his eyes slowly and took a look at his surroundings.

 _Why the hell am I at the hospital?_ was his first thought, seconded by _I have to go save my dad_ , with that in mind, Stiles pulled off his IV "In movies this seems so much easier" He said with a low, raspy voice, and held back a scream when the IV came out "Shit, that hurts" _I need to get out of here_. Then proceeded to take off the wires attached at his chest, causing the monitor next to his bed to flatline.

Malia jolted awake from her spot on the chair beside the bed when she heard the loud pitch of the monitor, thinking the worst had happened. "Stiles!" The relief on her face was clear when she realised that he was finally awake after weeks of him unconscious on that hospital bed "I can't believe you are awake! How are you feeling? Does something hurt?" The werecoyote asked in a hurry as a watery smile broke into her face as she went to embrace him but he withdraw from her quickly.

"DON'T TOUCH ME, GET AWAY FROM ME" His throat ached, as well of the rest of his body, when the words came out of his mouth, but he kept screaming anyway "I NEED TO FIND SCOTT, WHERE THE HELL IS SCOTT" He tried to get up if the bed but started to feel dizzy.

"Stiles calm down, everything is fine!" Malia tried to reassure him, avoiding to touch him or startled him "Scott's at the cafeteria, he'll be here any minute now."

"NO, nothing is fine, who the hell are you?, get away from me!" the hurt in Malia's eyes was evident, _Oh my god, he doesn't know who I am_ "I have to go save my dad" _What!?_ Stiles, started to hyperventilate as he tried to leave the bed again and get away from Malia.

"What are you talking about? You dad's fine, he left an hour ago to the station."

"You are lying!, my dad is stuck in a root cellar about to be a human sacrifice" _Oh no_ , Malia thought.

Finally a doctor and two nurses came into the room,and gave him a sedative when they noticed the state he was in. Malia watched everything play out in front of her from the side, seeing Stiles scream and cry the way he did, while fighting the nurses, broke her heart.

Temporary amnesia, that was the doctors diagnosis after they gave Stiles a full check up. Noah Stilinski felt grateful that his son was okay and that could leave the hospital soon.

But he couldn't stop thinking about all the memories and people Stiles forgot, downing his mood a bit, especially while he looked at Malia, the girl that spent as much time as possible next to his son, waiting for him to wake up. And Stiles? The last thing he remembers is that he was a seventeen year old boy, a junior in high school, on his way to save his dad and his friends parent, that Alison Argent was still alive and on top of all that, he thought he was still in love with Lydia Martin. And that was far away from Stiles' real feelings, in reality the young man's heart belonged to a certain brown eyed werecoyote, but neither of them knew it yet.


	2. Nobody said it was easy

The morning after Stiles woke up for the first time after being in a coma for a couple of weeks, wasn't much better than the day before if you ask him.

According to what his dad told him yesterday, after he woke up from the sedative, he is 23 years old, almost 24, works for the FBI, _really_ low level, but still, for the _freaking_ FBI, lives in San Francisco, he was visiting Beacon Hills when he got hit by a car, the bastard ran away, which caused him to lose the last five years of his memories, Melissa wasn't his nurse, the hospital food still sucked, and on top of all that he couldn't get the brunette from yesterday out of his head and no one bothered to tell him who she was yet, not that there was time before he was asleep again. Plus he had so many questions.

When the doctor came in that morning and explained to him what happened it didn't make much sense, well he understood the 'damage in the temporal lobe' part, the 'memory lost' part and that 'only time will tell' part, but why was he still in Beacon Memorial if he was part of the FBI?, shouldn't he be in one of the best hospitals in the country?. But the doctor couldn't answer his questions because he was being paged from the E.R. He couldn't even ask him when would he be able to leave that hell hole.

It got better the moment visits were allowed to come in and Scott with a goofy smile adorning his face came was starting getting anxious lying in his bed only looking at the ceiling.

"Hey buddy!" Scott said as he entered the room, cheerful as ever "Good to see you up"

"Scottie! Finally a familiar face, I wanted to text you earlier but apparently my dad has my phone"

"Oh right, the doctors told him to keep it last night after what happened so you wouldn't agitate" the werewolf explained calmly "They didn't want anything to trigger you so soon after you woke up" Scott sat at the foot of the bed "I meant it before Stiles, it's so good to finally see you awake, it was so anticlimactic seeing you so still, Malia used to say that it was the antithesis of you"

" _Malia_? " Stiles asked confused, that name didn't ring any bells "Who are you talking about Scott?"

"I really need to put you up to speed dude" Scott said, not answering Stiles' question, while shaking his head.

"Not much could happen in five years man, I mean sure we are older, and I'm an FBI agent and you probably save puppies for a living, but still, five years are nothing" _oh boy was he wrong._

* * *

"Hold on, let me see if I got this straight" Stiles looked at Scott and took a deep breath "After we saved our parents, you became an alpha, a true alpha, which is freaking awesome, then we helped save the girl that was here yesterday when I woke up, _Malia_ right?" _At least now I know her name_ , as Stiles talked, Scott was nodding at every word the human said "who lived as a coyote for eight years, while I was being possessed by an evil spirit, but we didn't know it yet?, there was a new girl at school named Kira, who is a Thunder Kitsune" _What even are those?_ "that helped you guys to save me from the nogitsune and stop me from killing you all, but Allison and Aiden were killed by the oni, which I was controlling?" His voice laced with sadness, guilt and confusion, at the last part "And all of that happened two months after my last memory?" To say that Stiles was overwhelmed was the understatement of the year.

"Yeah…" Scott trailed off "But Stiles we can continue this another time, you don't have to find out everything today" Sensing the different chemosignals that come off of his best friend.

"No, I can take it, Scott please tell me" The alpha just let out a sigh and continued his tale.

* * *

The pair continued like that for a couple of hours, they would of taken less time but Stiles kept interrupting to clarify the information. He couldn't believe all that crazy things that happened, he was erased from _reality?_ , dated Malia and _Lydia_? There's a 2.0 version of the pack? He felt like he was in an alternate reality, nothing made sense.

Scott and him fell into an awkward silence, Stiles didn't know what to do with himself, he felt like he was taking over someone else's life, he just wanted to go home, while Scott was feeling guilty over the hole thing. Until an intern came in to take some blood from Stiles for some labs that were needed, so Scott opted to leave the room.

Outside he saw Malia stepping out of the elevator, a smile made an appereance on her face when she saw him.

"How is he?"

"He's fine, a little overwhelmed but fine" He looked Malia in the eyes and said "He knows Malia, he knows _everything._ "

"Everything _everything_?" Malia remarked with a brow raised. _I was the one supposed to tell him_ the coyote thought "Even about when we got back together? About Nate?"

"No, he doesn't know about _that_ " Scott emphasized "Do you want to go see him? The intern should be done by now"

"I don't think I'm ready to face him" The long haired brunette lamented "It was my fault after all" At this Scott only hugged her in reassurance.

"No one blames you Lia."

When the intern left Stiles' room, Malia let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding and knocked the door "Are you up for one more visitor?" She asked with a small smile, at the foreing voice the young agent looked up from his hands at his lap and saw her standing up at the threshold, he tried to fake a smile, Malia's heart broke at this sight.

"Malia right?"

"Yup, that's me." Malia's eyes shone with tears at seeing him awake and more calm than yesterday "Can I come in?"

* * *

A week after that, Stiles was _finally_ out of the hospital, the pack took turns to go see him, so he could get used to the familiar and new faces, but the visits he enjoyed the most were Malia's, she always managed to make him laugh even without her trying.

When his dad opened the door of his childhood home, the entire pack was in the living room with a _'Welcome home Stiles!'_ sign. Half an hour into the gathering, he approached Liam and Scott to ask them something that has been bothering him since he got home.

"So... huh where's Malia?" He found himself missing the werecoyote "Is she coming?"

"She had to pick someone up from the airport." Liam answered him.

"Oh, her dad?" He remembered something Malia said about Mr. Tate being out of town in one of her visits, when she told him how he used to get nervious whenever her dad was around back when they first started dating.

"No" Scott intervined "Nate" At Stiles' confused expression he had to clarify "is her boyfriend."


	3. A sort of walk down memory lane

Stiles couldn't figure out why it felt as if a bucket of cold water was thrown at him the moment he heard that Malia had a boyfriend, his sweethreats was dating someone else… his what? sweethreats? what is that?

Liam and Scott also told him that this Nate person and Malia met in France while she was doing a semester abroad, which was extended to 18 months, that Malia's boyfriend was coming back from New York and that was why she had to pick him up from the airport. While the alpha and the beta were telling him all that, they seemed to be omitting something, something important to the story he intended to found out what that is.

After that talk and that weird feeling Stiles had, the evening passed uneventfully, Stiles got to catch up with Lydia, she told him that she was working on getting her second Ph.D at MIT. While she talked Stiles noticed that he didn't get so hyped around her anymore, that her smile was gentler than the one he remembered, she looked more carefree than junior year Lydia and it made Stiles happy knowing that she was happy. But while he looked at her talk, he couldn't help but think about the last memories he had of her and knowing that he dated her nonetheless as a light blush started to creep up his neck. That kiss in the locker room, fresh in his mind, taunting him, daring him to talk about it with her but he didn't dare to interrupt this moment. That was until Lydia's phone rang and she excused herself to take the call, murmuring something about work.

* * *

When Stiles' welcome home party was done and over with, the pack after cleaning up the living room left and his dad had been called to the station. So Stiles was left alone in his childhood home, as he didnt know what to do he went upstairs to his room, it looked just like he remembered except that there was a new mystery board and more pictures on the walls, there were some with the entire pack, one of him, Scott, Lydia and Malia at what looked like their high school graduation, others of him and his dad, one of her mom on her last good day, one of him and Lydia in what looked like senior prom, lots of him with Scott, but there was one that caught his attention more than the others, it's a picture of Malia sitting in a field of daisies, her hair was shorter than it is now, she looked beautiful smiling at the camera with a light blush on her cheeks. On the back of the picture there was a caption "6 months anniversary August 21st 2012" he couldn't help but smile at the sight.

He spent a while staring at those pictures, the life he couldn't remember, at least looks like a good one, with that thought in mind Stiles decided to find his school years stuff, with the hope it could help him remember something, anything. His first stop was his closet, but he only found a bunch of graphics tees, plaid shirts and his old lacrosse hoodie that didn't fit him anymore, next place was the basement, jackpot! the dark haired men thought the moment he saw at least ten boxes labeled as "STILES", but going through them he realized that half of them were his childhood stuff, things he did remember.

Feeling defeated he went back to the living room to watch a movie or something. Half way through a FRIENDS rerun marathon, the doorbell rang, Stiles curiously stood up from the couch and went to open the door. It was just the pizza delivery guy.

"Sorry pal but I think you are in the wrong place"

"Huh I don't think so, this is a special delivery for Stiles Stilinski" The teenager said "And I'm pretty sure that's you"

"Who send it?"

"I don't man, I just deliver them" He sighed " Look it's been already paid for, tip included, just take it" The guy passe him the pizza and left.

Stiles stood dumbfounded in his doorstep trying to understand what just happened, who would sent me a pizza?, shruring he closed the door and went back to the living room placing the pizza in the coffee table, when he opened the box he noticed two things, one that it was a pepperoni pizza with extra cheese and two that there was a note inside.

I'm sorry i couldn't make it to your party but something came up

We should hang out soon, there's someone I want you to meet

Love, Malia.


End file.
